Micchy
also known as , is a Rank C Shadowside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. Specifically, this is the appearance of Slimamander for the Shadowside series, 30 years after the original series. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Micchy is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Game series **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai (Lightside form only) **Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Protagonist Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Protagonist Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside form, Micchy appears as a muscular, humanoid Yo-kai with dark, pink skin and a single, red eye. His entire body is covered in a skin-tight, purple suit with dark purple gloves and boots. He is also wearing a belt that has a design of an eye with a tongue on its buckle. Micchy also has shoulder pads that resemble Slimamander's heads with their tongues poking out. In his Shadowside form, he resembles Slimamander from the present series a lot more. His skin looks rougher, spiky even. His three mouths have fangs now, and they lack the protrusions resembling eyelashes. His tongues are thinner, and his hands have sharp claws. Micchy often likes to be dramatic and is extremely muscular, even though he is weak. He tends to have sparkles on his animation. He is also overprotective of Natsume. Profile [[M04|''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King]] Micchy is one of the Yo-kai summoned by Natsume with the Yo-kai Watch Elder to aid her in the fight against Oniou Rasen. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Micchy continues to appear as one of Natsume's Yo-kai friends. Throughout the anime, Micchy is shown to be quite fond of Natsume, always coming to her rescue from other Yo-kai even when she does not ask for his help. ''Yo-kai Watch 4 Micchy is automatically befriended at the beginning of Chapter 2. Boss Battle Micchy's Shadowside moves are pretty simple. he can swing 1 of his heads like how Gargaros swings his club, a stronger version of Shockwave Stomp, a triple charge in front and his Micchy Beam. As long as you stand out of range of all the moves, they won't hurt you. Micchy is stunned when you use the Yp drain to suck his eyeball and will take Damage when you attack the eyeball. Game Data Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Micchy"''' '''is a nickname derived from "Mitsumata Nozuchi" (see Slimamander#Etymology). Trivia * Micchy is voiced by . * It's possible that Micchy foreshadowed Natsume being Shuka's reincarnation, for he always refers to her as a princess. See also *Slimamander *Eyedra *Hyper Micchy Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Anime Characters Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Natsume's World Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series